FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a novel method for the oxidation of difficultly oxidizable mercaptans contained in a hydrocarbon fraction. Processes for the treatment of sour petroleum distillates wherein the distillate is treated in contact with an oxidation catalyst in the presence of an oxidizing agent at alkaline reaction conditions have become well known and widely practiced in the petroleum refining industry. Said processes are typically designed to effect the oxidation of offensive mercaptans contained in a sour petroleum distillate with the formation of innocuous disulfides--a process commonly referred to as sweetening. The oxidizing agent is most often air. Gasoline, including natural, straight run and cracked gasolines, is the most frequently treated sour petroleum distillate. Other sour petroleum distillates include the normally gaseous petroleum fractions as well as naphtha, kerosene, jet fuel, fuel oil, lube oil, and the like.